The Robot Act
by superstarwordgirl
Summary: The carnival is coming to town, but Becky has low expectations of it, thinking she'll spend the whole day there arguing with TJ. Tobey's plans for the carnival sure turn that around.
1. Chapter 1, Becky's Morning

Hey, everyone. This is my very first chapter of my first story, and I'm very excited to be uploading it. I've wanted to put up a story for ages, but I can never get it quite right to be my very first story. And then I was organizing my desk and found this, my very first WG story that I wrote almost a year ago when I first began watching the show. I was expecting to think it was horrible, but it was surprisingly pretty good, and so then I knew it would be my first story. Here it is. If you read it from beginning to end, I sincerely thank you!

Little notice: even though Becky has a crush on Scoops, I think she'll end up with Tobey. Just so you know.(:

Okay, enjoy!

~O~O~O~

It was just another ordinary morning for Becky Botsford, aka WordGirl. She, her little brother TJ, and her pet monkey Bob, aka Captain Huggy Face, were seated around the kitchen table having breakfast.

"I love Spoonfuls of Sugar," sighed TJ as he poured a bowlful of his favorite cereal. Becky was also having Spoonfuls of Sugar. She considered herself smart for her age and usually preferred a more nutritious breakfast, but once in a while she had to give in. Spoonfuls was just too good.

"Me too," she agreed with her brother.

"Oh, awesome!" TJ suddenly exclaimed. "I got the prize!" He triumphantly held up a plastic Count Cloudy figure in a small plastic bag.

Becky gaped at all of the cereal overflowing from TJ's bowl. "Hey! You cheated!" she burst out indignantly. "You took a lit of cereal just so you could get the prize!"

"No I didn't, I'm just really hungry! And lucky!" TJ said, tearing the bag open like an animal.

Becky groaned as she watched him examine Count Cloudy. She didn't care as much for the Count Cloudy figure as she did for the other ones like Pretty Princess and Magic Pony, but still. When she and TJ had started fighting over the figures, their parents had made a rule that they weren't allowed to take the figures out of the box until they were pouring their cereal and it happened to fall into one of their bowls, and then they could keep it. She watched enviously as TJ twisted Count Cloudy's head around backwards, then bent his arms so they were behind his back, completely distorting the figure.

Becky never cheated. She took her fair share of cereal every day. It made her so angry when TJ took as much as he possibly could and got the figures. He didn't even let her have them when they were ones he'd already gotten before. What made her the most indignant was that he always are all of the cereal on the days when he was after the prizes and took half the box. She couldn't even blame him for being wasteful.

But then again, she really didn't mind not having Count Cloudy She was relictant to let the matter go, but she'd get her chance.

Maybe.

"Morning, kids," Becky's dad, Tim Botsford said as he and Becky's mom entered the kitchen.

" Morning, Mom and Dad," Becky and TJ said in unison, and Bob squealed in greeting. Mr. Botsford sat at the table with them while Mrs. Botsford made coffee.

"Wow, TJ, you took a lot of cereal today," Becky said rather loudly with an innocent look on her face. TJ glared at her.

"Wow, TJ, you're a growing boy!" Mrs. Botsford exclaimed, glancing over her shoulder at the cereal pile around TJ's bowl. "Keep it up. If you're hungry, take as much as you need,"

"Soon TJ's going to be taller than you, Becky!" Mr. Botsford said. "He's probably going through a growing spurt!"

Becky slapped her forehead in disgust.

"Thanks," TJ said.

On the bus ride to school, Becky and Bob sat by a window. Even though Bob was a monkey, he went to school, as well as everywhere else Becky went, with her. He was even treated like a student; sometimes if he was fooling around too much Mr. Dudley made him stay after class and write on the chalk board "I will not throw banana peels at Tobey McCallister's head during class."

Bob was playing a fast and furious game of cat's cradle with himself. Becky had her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands as she observed, stting in a seat in the opposite isle two rows ahead of her, Scoops. Todd Scoops Ming. Everyone called him Scoops because he was in charge of the school newspaper and worked for a real paper sometimes too. He was always after a good story, and right then as Becky was observing him, he was scribbling away in his omnipresent writing tablet.

Becky liked him.

Fortunately for her, they were friends. She decided to go talk to him.

"I'll be right back, Bob," Becky said. "I'm going to go say hi to Scoops,"

Bob chattered an answer and concentrated again on cat's cradle. Becky always understood every sound Bob made, even though no one else really could.

She stood up and made her way down the isle to Scoops's seat, eager to talk to him for a particular reason.

"Hey, Scoops," she said with a smile, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hi, Becky," Scoops said with a grin, looking up from his writing tablet. "How's it going?"

"Good," Becky said. "And you?"

"Good," Scoops said.

"Anything new happening?"

"Not really. Same old stuff as usual, although I _have _been working on this really great story that I just can't wait to get published about-"

"Nothing completely out-of-the-ordinary happening?" Becky interrupted.

He made a face at her. "Um, no." Then that eager look came over his face again. "Oh, yeah. As I was saying, I'm working on this story about-"

"Nothing exciting happened involving mailboxes?" Becky asked, thinking it was in vain.

Scoops tapped his chin with his pencil and then said, "Well, believe it or not, but, yeah,"

"Really? Whatever could it be?" she asked.

"Well, WordGirl left her phone number in my mailbox and told me to call her! I guess that's pretty out-of-the-ordinary."

"Yeah! It is!" Becky exclaimed. "So, did you call her?"

"Of course I did," he said. Becky held her breath as she listened. He continued, "She talked about the huge battle between herself and The Butcher and gave me some really cool inside details that have never before been revealed! Like, for instance, did you know that The Butcher and Lady Redundant Woman's duplicate actually fell in love? And there's so much more. That's the story I'm working on. You wouldn't believe how many different story ideas I got from talking to her! I'm hoping if we're on phone-talking terms she'll slip up eventually and I'll get her secret identity. That would he the greatest headline ever! Everyone would want to-"

"I bet she was a boring conversationalist, though, huh? Apart from all of the story ideas." Becky couldn't help interrupting, only saying that in hopes that he would object and say she was fascinating. She did love listening to him talk about writing, (or at least she told herself she did) but she was trying to find some things out, and she couldn't rest until she got some answers out of him.

Scoops raised an eyebrow. "WordGirl? Boring? No way, she talks about lots of interesting stuff." Who are _you _thinking of, Becky?"

That was slightly better. Of course, she _was _a superhero, and that made just about everything about her interesting to people whether it really was or not.

She tried something else. "How about her wordplay? I've actually heard it can be pretty lame."

She _had _heard that before. Personally, she thought the way she used words with double-meanings was very clever.

"She's not lame at all," Scoops said. "She's actually pretty funny."

That was close enough to what she'd been trying to get out of him. He thought she was funny. What more could she ask for?

He then said something she hadn't been expecting to hear. "Actually, I think she likes me or something," He made that face that he did when he was considering one of the latest public events, as if he were pondering whether it was important enough for a headline or not.

Becky couldn't help laughing out, "Really?" Then she realized maybe she sounded rude, when really she was just so happy he'd noticed. Or was she? "That's really cool!" she went on. "Do you know for sure that he does?"

"I don't know," Scoops said. She could tell he was about to delve into details of his latest story, only to shrug and forget any thoughts of WordGirl having romantic interest in him, so she blurted out, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"Hm?" Scoops asked.

"I _dare_ you to get WordGirl to go for ice cream with you!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe how great the idea was.

Scoops grinned. "Challenge accepted. And that might be the perfect atmosphere for getting her secret identity, too."

The bus had arrived at school. As Becky rose to get Bob and her backpack, she turned back to Scoops and said, "No, wait. I _triple-dog_ dare you!" Just in case.

"That's an easy dare," Scoops said. "Who wouldn't want to get ice cream with WordGirl?"

Becky laughed. "Yeah, I know, right? I'm so jealous of you!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Scoops said. "Maybe you could come along and videotape the whole thing so I don't miss a single word! How's that sound?"

She grimaced, thinking that if he was at all romantically interested in WordGirl, he certainly shouldn't want her tagging around with a video camera. He should want to be alone with WorGirl, right?

"Well, yeah, I don't know," Becky said, backing away. "I don't think that would work out because..." She simply trailed off, then said with a smile, "See you!" Just like she expected, he didn't notice that she didn't answer him. Sometimes it could be a relief that he didn't always pay attention to what she was saying.

But she, as WordGirl, was going for ice cream with him, and that was all that really mattered in the long run. She practically floated into school and through the day.

Okay, the end of chapter one. I'll be coming up with more, of course, so please subscribe if you like, and if you reviewed it, I'll love you forever. (Unless you say it's horrible.)

Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2, Encountering Tobey

Hi there. I'm so sorry for the poor quality of my first chapter, meaning the mispelled words and scuh! I was at the library and this stalker guy kept talking to me and it was very creepy. But I was determined to get the first chapter of my story up before I decided I wanted to change it again. This time around I've done much better, I'm at my grandma's. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed my other story.(= Reading the reviews completely filled me with happiness! Love you all!

~O~O~O~

Chapter Two

Between classes, Becky found herself running down the hall. She couldn't help it, she was late for history, and there was no one around to stop her from running. She wanted to use her super-speed to get there on time, but she couldn't risk that much, so she was reduced to running at a human pace.

She wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone who apparently wasn't looking where he was going either. She gasped as she lost her balance but managed to stay on her feet. She looked up at Tobey, who was looking down at her.

"Well, Becky Botsford!" he said. "What are _you _doing running in the halls, late for class?"

Tobey McCallister was a boy genius who could build almost anything with robotics. She had to admit, it really was amazing, but unfortunately Tobey also liked to destroy things. He also had a "secret" crush on WordGirl. So, rather than try to get her attention in ways normal non-genius boys might, he sent robots around attacking things. Sometimes Tobey wasn't so bad. But that wasn't worth anything, she thought to herself. As Becky, she was more of a rival to him, and he was always acting like he was better than her.

"I don't know, what are _you _doing late for class?" she asked with raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

"I have to leave," he said. "I have a dentist's appointment. Would you like to see my permission slip just to make sure I'm not lying?"

She ignored his comment. "Well, have fun." she said. "Oh yeah, and if the dentist tells you that you have to get braces, don't get so mad that you destroy the building with robots."

He laughed, but not because he thought she was funny and clever. "Alright, then, I'll remember that. Thank you for telling me, Becky."

"You're welcome." she said.

Before she could move away from him and head to class, which she was now _very _late for, he said, "Oh, by the way, Becky, I'm going to the carnival with WordGirl,"

She just looked at him like he was impossible. "No you're not." she said. "Why would WordGirl go to the carnival with _you?" _

His hands behind his back as he looked upward innocently, "Oh, I don't know, because there will be consequences if she doesn't? Or perhaps because she likes me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by 'consequences'?" she asked.

"Oh, please, Becky. What do you _think _I could mean?"

She gritted her teeth. "Okay fine, robots." she said.

"Correct," Tobey said with a smile. "But I aim to have a splendid day. I even got a new tie for the occasion," He tugged on his bowtie, which was pretty much exactly like the red one he always wore. Except a little shinier.

Becky smiled sarcastically. "Boy, that'll make her go head-over-heels,"

Tobey gave her a dirty look. "You think you know everything," he said. "But you don't. Just because you think you're better than me and that WordGirl has no business spending the day with me doesn't mean-"

All of the sudden he was interrupted by the principal, who even took Becky by surprise with her sudden presence.

"Excuse me, you two, but talking in the halls when you should be in class is inexcusable,"

Both Tobey and Becky glared at each other for wasting each other's time when they both had somewhere to be. Then Tobey remembered something and said with a smile, "Oh, but I don't have to be in class. I have a dentist's appointment." He pulled a note from his pocket and held it up.

"Alright, fine. But you shouldn't be out here. Try not to distract people from getting to class, Tobey," the principal said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Tobey said, wondering to himself why the principal's voice sounded so unmistakably masculine even though she was female.

With a parting smile at Becky, he turned around and left. Becky shook her head as he walked away.

_Great, _she thought, realizing she was _so_ late by now. _So it looks as though I'll be fighting with TJ at the fair and__ with Tobey. Oh yeah, and his robots._

"Since you're usually on time for classes, Becky, I'll excuse you this time." the principal said, breaking Becky'd thoughts. "But next time there'll be consequences."

Hearing the word 'consequences' just seemed to rub it in that Becky was going to have to spend her whole day at the carnival dealing with Tobey. But she thanked the principal gratefully and left for class.

After school, Becky and her best friend Violet walked down the street toward the ice cream shop to get a treat before heading home. Bob just trailed behind, listening to their conversation.

They sat down with their orders in their favorite bench and Becky said, "I can't believe I was so late for history. It was all Tobey's fault. Making up lies about going to the carnival with WordGirl..." She couldn't help that she was still stuck on that.

"Yeah, I understand," Violet said, taking a dreamy sip of her vanilla cream frosty. "Wow, Becky, the flavor of this frosty reminds me of a Pegasus!"

"Wow, that sounds really yummy, Violet," Becky said, wondering how Violet knew what a Pegasus tasted like.

"So Becky, are you going to the carnival?" Violet asked.

Becky nodded. "With my family."

"Really? I'm going, too!" Violet exclaimed. "With Hunter Throbheart!"

"Great, Violet," Becky said.

Hunter Throbheart was the most popular boy in school, and even though Becky wasn't quite that interested in him for herself, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not jealous that Violet was going with Hunter, but just that she was going with a boy. Becky was sure she herself would spend the whole day fighting with TJ, while Violet strolled down the midway holding Hunter's hand.

She pushed those thoughts away though. She didn't want to be jealous of her best friend. She knew Violet would never think such thoughts about _her_.

When they finished their treats, they both parted outside of the ice cream shop.

"Well, maybe I'll see you at the carnival," Becky said to Violet cheerfully.

"Yes!" Violet exclaimed. "That would be wonderful! Too bad you aren't going to the carnival with a boy, Becky!"

_Yeah, go ahead and rub it in,_ Becky couldn't help thinking.

Violet continued, "Oh, I wish there were two Hunter Throbhearts! Then we could go on a double-date!"

Becky faked a smile. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Wouldn't that make the world perfect."

But she did appreciate Violet's trying to be a good friend, so she smiled for real, even though Violet's ideas were quite strange.

"It sure would." Violet went on. "If only everyone could have a Hunter Throbheart. Well, see you, Becky."

"See you," Becky said, turning in the other direction and walking towards home with Bob at her side.

Thus ends the second chapter. I hope I did well, especially 'cause this time I have no excuses such as stalkers and such. Anyway, if you review it, thank you so much. Thanks for just reading it in the first place! ~more to come. Thanks and God bless(:


	3. Chapter 3, At the Carnival

Hi everyone! So here I am again. Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter up. There's been some errors with the website preventing me from editing my documents on it and saving them or something. So yeah, here's the chapter, and I'd also like to thank everyone who reads my stories. But most of all, thanks, reviewers, I love reading your reviews and it makes my day! Keep it up please! Thanks.(:

Becky observed the atmosphere of the carnival as she and her family approached. It was teeming with moving crowds of people who were all talking, laughing, and yelling to be heard above the music of the rides and other carnival sounds. The air smelled like buttery popcorn, caramel, and filthy garbage cans. The warm, early-September sunlight was a little faded, as it was evening, but there were still a few hours left in the day for enjoying everything the carnival had to offer.

"Wow, look at everything!" Mr. Botsford exclaimed as they walked through the entryway. "Think of all the great deals we'll get with this Super Carnival Ticket I bought!"

TJ agreed by throwing a fist in the air, Bob chattered with excitement, and Mrs. Botsford smiled as she clasped her hands with delight. Becky just cringed a little. Her dad was great and all, but considering he and Mrs. Botsford were always clipping coupons and looking for sales, he spent a lot more money just because he thought he was saving more with the Pretty Princess Fan Club discounts or foot-care-product coupons shaped like a footprint.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, do you mind if I go look for Violet? She's here somewhere." Becky said.

"Go right ahead, hon," Mr. Botsford said. "Just take Bob with you,"

"Of course," Becky said, grabbing Bob's hand. "Let's go, Bob."

She had to be ready for Tobey. She speed-walked away from her family and ducked behind a very big, out-of the-way sign for fresh shredded cabbage and with her exclamation of "Word up!" she and Bob became WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.

As WordGirl and Huggy strolled down the midway, the first person she managed to spot amid the crowds of moving people was Scoops. He was interviewing a clown just outside of the clown act tent. She watched from a distance until she could tell the interview was nearly over. Finally Scoops spun the pencil he'd been holding around between his fingers, and said something to the clown with a wink. WordGirl approached.

"Hey, Scoops," she said as the clown walked away.

"Oh, hey, WordGirl," he said with a smile. "So, how have you been enjoying the carnival?" He flipped his writing tablet to a fresh page.

The interest of the by-passers was aroused by the sight of the city's superhero among them. They smiled and called out greetings to her. She just smiled brightly and called "hello" back to anyone who said it to her. Then one girl called out, "WordGirl, you're awesome!"

WordGirl waved back to her with an extra-big smile, then laughed a little, she was feeling so flattered.

"Hey, WordGirl, interview going on here." Scoops said, tapping her on the arm with his pencil.

The gesture struck her as very pushy and she didn't like it. But she didn't give him a dirty look, even though she was thinking, _Maybe I don't want an interview. _She tried to shrug off the feeling. People didn't need to see her looking annoyed.

"Um, good," she said, smiling briefly at a few more of her fans, then turning back to Scoops. "I just got here so I don't have much to say."

"Well, that's okay, I'll catch you later," he said, beginning to fold his tablet shut.

"But everything looks totally exciting!" WordGirl blurted out, putting both of her hands up in a gesture to stop. "And the balloons! They look like the most fun! Uh...for Captain Huggy Face, that is. I plan on getting him one."

Huggy squealed with delight at the prospect of getting a balloon. She gave him an _I'm sorry _look to say that she had only said that for the sake of saying something. He pouted at her, wondering why she couldn't just get him one anyways.

"Now, that's news!" Scoops exclaimed, scribbling away with the pencil. When he had finished writing something that most people would not consider "news", he put away the tablet and said, "Mind if I take your picture for The Daily Rag? I can just see it now! _WordGirl at the Carnival!_" He held up his arm and moved his hand through the air as it he was visualizing the headline right there above them.

"No, go right ahead!" WordGirl said. "Let's take one of both of us! You should be in it!"

Huggy groaned and slapped his forehead. She was far too obvious about it.

Scoops considered this. "Well, I don't normally publish pictures of myself in the paper," he said. "But if you want me to, then sure,"

WordGirl didn't know that Tobey was watching her. He was standing behind the giant sign for shredded cabbage. As soon as he'd caught sight of her among the crowd, he'd ducked behind the sign, not ready to approach her yet. So for quite some time he'd been standing in the shadows, leaned against the sign, his heart pounding like a drum. Then, when he'd finally found the gumption to just walk over to her, she'd went over to that reporter kid and started gushing over him. Tobey had been forced to stand there and watch the whole disgusting encounter of them taking a picture together. Her blushed face, wide smile...it made him crazy.

_She should be that way around me, _he was thinking. Really, there were no good reasons why she shouldn't be. It didn't matter that she was a superhero and he was the villain; the way he looked at things, that would be one of the most ridiculous reasons for them to be apart. He knew she was just making up excuses for herself when she acted like she had her place and he had his and that possibilities of them as a couple were nonexistent. He could certainly see through _that _act_._

He decided upon his mission of the day, as he had never really had one in the first place. He'd only told Becky he was going to the carnival with WordGirl to impress her; he hadn't actually considered the idea until he heard himself blurt it out. But now the day seemed to be brimming with possibility.

By the end of the day he would have a picture of himself with WordGirl, and it was going to end up in the newspaper. Somehow. He was going to make sure of that. Even if he was reduced to having to involve himself with that reporter-kid. It would be worth it.

He made up his mind that he would not bring out any evil robots unless push came to shove, and preferably not until after he got his picture with WordGirl, so she'd look happy to be in it with him. Maybe he wouldn't even need to consider bringing out robots, if things went well for him. He was waiting for the day when WordGirl would slip up and admit she liked him. Who knew, maybe that day was today?

WordGirl, at the moment, was explaining to Scoops that "unconventional" meant different from what is regarded as normal or regular, after having used the word when talking to him. When he had asked her what it meant, she had sighed a little, because even though she loved defining words, she wished he could be a little more impressive. She felt she shouldn't have to define words for him all of the time; he ought to know a few of the big ones now and then.

After a few minutes, they parted, but then she realized he hadn't mentioned ice cream.

"Darn it," she muttered.

"Well, Huggy, I don't know when to expect Tobey to show up." she said then, as they went on their way. "He could just strike at any moment. At least I got the heads-up at school when I bumped into him in the hallway. That's a big help."

Huggy made some chimp-sounds.

"Really?" WordGirl replied. "I don't think there's anything suspiciously coincidental about encountering him. It was just a good chance that we bumped into each other. I mean, after all, not to sound self-centered or anything of course, because obviously I'm not the most important person ever or anything, but the show _is _about me, you know. Things roll my way."

Huggy shrugged and chattered.

"I'm not being conceited. And I tend to think on the-"

WordGirl walked right into someone, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts. She and the other person both hit the ground.

WordGirl looked up.

"Tobey?" she said. Huggy narrowed his eyes.

She couldn't believe she'd bumped into him twicein one day. _Too much physical contact_, she thought. And on his part, it probably wasn't an accident this time.

"Oh, hello, WordGirl, fancy bumping into you here," Tobey said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, yeah, fancy that," WordGirl said, rising to her feet, though Tobey tried to take her hand and pull her up himself.

_Oh well, _he thought. _Someday... _

She simply brushed herself off and said, "We know why you're here, McCallister."

"I'm sure," Tobey said. "I mean, every genius such as myself must take a day off to spend at the carnival in hopes of having a good time and literally running into a friend who had been hoping to run into him as well."

"Okay, that was a run-on sentence." she was quick to point out. "And you've pulled this trick before, Tobey. I know why you're here. You're going to destroy the carnival with robots." Then she smiled. "Oh, by the way, nice new tie."

"Well, thank you for noticing, WordGirl, I put a lot of effort into picking the right one," he said, returning her smile.

"I'll bet." WordGirl said.

They stood there for a moment, WordGirl looking off into space with her arms crossed, contemplating how Tobey might strike, and Tobey rubbing his hands together nervously, wishing he had something to say. He was even more pressured, as the people who were walking by kept staring at the two of them expectantly. Finally he said,

"Would you like to...play some games together?"

"_Robot _games?" WordGirl asked with arched eyebrows.

He ignored her attitude. "How about we head on over to the dunking tank? That's my favorite game." Usually when he played, he had one of his robots throw the ball, for obvious reasons concerning his athletic abilities. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it at the same time.

WordGirl rolled her eyes. He braced himself to hear her say no, but then she said, "I'm not good at that game."

"Really?" he said, surprised. "I mean, with your super precision and aiming, you'd think you'd be excellent at it."

She shrugged. "Yeah, you'd _think_. But I've never hit the target." Granted, she'd only tried once and had been feeling lousy that day anyway. Nonetheless, it clearly disgusted her. She said, "I don't know why."

Huggy snickered a little and she shot him a dirty look.

Tobey smiled bashfully and said, "Let an expert show you how it's done."

"Oh, I don't need you to show me how to play a silly carnival game, Tobey," WordGirl said.

"Are you _sure?_" Tobey pressed on.

All of the sudden she said, "Come on,", grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the dunking tank. "I'll play. But only if you volunteer to be in the dunking tank when I do."

The way she was grasping his arm, and the fact that she had done it all herself, sent chills shooting from his arm to the rest of him so that he didn't even care that he might get dunked in a tank of water. _She grabbed my arm! _he was thinking delightedly.

WordGirl just winked at Huggy. "I'll probably be motivated enough to hit the target if _he's _in there, don't you think?" she asked. Huggy gave her a thumbs-up.

Tobey didn't notice. He was trying to memorize the feeling of her hands on him.

And then she realized she was still gripping his arm, which was _completely_ unnecessary. Why had she even grabbed his arm in the first place? She felt like letting go, but then somehow, she didn't think it seemed like she should. She made a face as they walked toward the dunking tank, examining the sight of her maroon-gloved hands around his arm in his light blue shirt, debating what she ought to do. Her grip had slid down to his wrist, and she wondered if anyone would not get a close enough look and think she was holding his hand. That made her want to let go more, but she'd been holding onto him for almost the whole walk there, and if she just dropped his arm out of the blue like that...

It didn't matter anymore, they were already at the dunking tank, and then she quickly let go of him. She put her hands behind her back and clasped them together, squirming a little bit and feeling altogether disapproving of herself for grabbing his arm. She glanced at him. He seemed like he was trying to suppress one of his goofy smiles. She just looked away.

Moments later he was sitting in the dunking tank, suspended above the water, looking like he wished he hadn't agreed to this so much anymore.

WordGirl had recovered from her undefined, awkward feeling and stood ready, holding a baseball. Huggy watched from the sidelines excitedly. He rather wished it was he himself dunking Tobey. But he'd daringly thrown a few banana peels at him during class last week, and this was WordGirl's moment to shine.

"Ready?" the guy running the game asked Tobey. Behind him stood the man who'd been in the dunking game before, wrapped in a towel and shivering; Amazing Rope Guy. It was part of his community service to help out at the city's carnival for some trouble he'd caused downtown the other day.

Tobey just nodded.

WordGirl brought her arm back, her eyes on the target and her heart pounding fast from excitement. Then she whipped her arm forward, the ball flying from her grasp, going at the target.

Tobey's face took on an even more scared-looking expression before he was dunked in the water, sputtering and yelling. The target, which had been smashed to pieces, lay on the ground, except for a small part that was still stuck impacted to the tank from the force of the baseball.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" WordGirl said when she saw the demolished target. Tobey burst above the surface, splashing water around in the tank as he reached for his glasses, gasping. The man running the game just shrugged monotonously.

So WordGirl let herself get excited over her triumph, knowing that she wasn't in trouble for obliterating the target. She jumped up with her hands thrown out and yelled, "I did it!" Then she had to rub it in by _staying _in the air, looking like an airborne cheerleader.

She laughed as Tobey climbed out of the tank. Then she had to sit on a bench, she was laughing so hard, because even though it was a little mean, it was just funny. Seeing Tobey get submerged in water like that...

He strode over, sopping wet and adjusting his glasses. She reduced herself to just smiling as he approached. Finally he stopped in front of her and said, "You told me you were terrible at this game!"

"Oh, come on, this is funny," WordGirl said, looking up at him with laughter in her eyes, although she felt the tiniest bit bad for laughing so hard at him.

"Not at all!" Tobey said. "Well, maybe a little. Alright, fine, I can see why you are laughing, but excuse me, you're not the one who looks like a fool."

"You don't look like a fool," WordGirl said. "Look, everyone's cheering for you,"

Tobey looked around at all of the people who had seen WordGirl dunk him. He realized they _were_ indeed cheering for him. They were yelling in unison, "Boy with glasses! Boy with glasses!"

"See, no one thinks you're a fool," she said. "And hey, you agreed to go in it. Maybe you're not such a bad sport after all,"

"WordGirl, do you really mean that?" Tobey asked.

"Um, sure, why not?" she said generously. She had to admit, she wouldn't have thought he'd go in a dunking tank for her. She _was_ rather impressed.

Tobey turned to face the people again and threw his hands up. "I got dunked by WordGirl!" he exclaimed.

They cheered even louder. It was an odd yet lovely moment for him. He couldn't help but be flattered, although he felt that they ought to have known his name, considering he was the city's evil boy-genius.

Someone suddenly snapped a picture of him standing next to WordGirl, and then Scoops stepped forward.

Tobey saw a balloon being deflated in his mind.

"So, Boy With Glasses," Scoops said, thinking he was so clever for calling Tobey that. "How's it feel to be dunked by the amazing WordGirl?" WordGirl laughed and blushed, and Tobey grimaced.

"Newsflash, my name is not 'Boy With Glasses', it's Tobey McCallister the Third to you, reporter-boy. And excuse me, but I don't feel like being interviewed."

"Fine with me," Scoops said, turning to WordGirl.

WordGirl groaned a little. _Okay. Another interview. _

"WordGirl, how's it feel to dunk your arch-rival, Boy With Glasses?" Scoops asked. He chuckled after asking her, as if he couldn't quite get over the hilarity of referring to Tobey as "Boy With Glasses".

"Fine," WordGirl said. "Especially considering I've never hit the target before."

"So do you think the fact that Boy With Glasses was in there helped motivate you to dunk him?"

Tobey was becoming more and more disappointed by the second. It wasn't often that he got to have one of those moments with WordGirl when he was happy and she was happy and they were both happy with each other. And then he had to come over and ruin all of the fun. Tobey wasn't stupid, he could see WordGirl had had her fill of Scoops as well. He just hoped the kid would pick up on the unoptimistic mood coming from them and leave.

"Maybe," WordGirl answered Scoops. "Personally, I-"

"What's your secret identity?" Scoops interrupted.

She froze and made a face. "Is that supposed to be some new tactic?" she asked.

Scoops made a face back at her. Then he said, "Tell me three words that best describe how fun it was to dunk Tobey."

"Uh-"

"Alright, I hate to break up the party, but I cannot stand another moment of this cruel degradation." Tobey said. He had completely given up on the idea of Scoops getting lost. At the moment, he figured he wouldn't mind getting in trouble too much. Then he pointed out, "And besides that, the way you keep calling me 'Boy With Glasses' lost its charm from the first time you said it."

WordGirl had to admit, he was right.

Scoops just shrugged as if he was a professional and anything negative that Tobey had to say was nonsense.

"So, without further ado, I will going to gladly put an end to it," Tobey said. "Robots attack!" He pulled out one of his remotes and pushed the big red button.

WordGirl sighed a little.

Gigantic robots leapt out from various places around the carnival. People ran screaming. Scoops was now writing away as fast as he could and all the sudden scary music started playing. WordGirl grabbed Huggy just as a robot was about to crush an ice cream booth. "Word up!" she exclaimed, then flew off.

Thanks everyone who read what I have so far and told me they liked it, I love you! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review this! Thanks again, more to come, and God bless!(=


	4. Chapter Four, Battling the Robots

Once again I'd like to thank those of you who have read my story and especially those of you who told me you liked it; seriously, reading those reviews makes my day! As I go through my day I think about your reviews and they make me smile, so that's definitely a good thing! I was thrilled enough just getting a story up, and I didn't have high expectations, so I doubly appreciate it. People reviewing my stories makes me want to work even harder to get up the next chapter, so make sure you do that!(= And I'm sure you want to read the story now, so here it is.

~O~O~O~

"Alright, Huggy, initiate plan number three-sixty seven point four!" WordGirl yelled. She threw Huggy at the robot, and he landed on top of it to dislodge the antenna atop its head. WordGirl flew in circles around the robot, making it so dizzy its head started to spin, loosening the bolts on its neck. Its head fell right off just has Huggy propelled himself from it and they moved on to the next robot.

She was thinking while she was fighting; thinking that the day had really started out good. She had really started to believe she'd enjoy the carnival and that Tobey wouldn't cause trouble. She'd even willingly played a carnival game with him! _How unexpected was that? _she thought as she grabbed a robot by its arm and swung it at another one. And now here she was, fighting robots. _Why?_

_Because Scoops had to come over and act all obnoxious, _a voice in her head said.

The idea surprised her. She had been looking at the situation as Tobey being out-of-line again, as usual. But really, even though she wasn't nearly as extreme as he was, wasn't it possible for things to set her off, too? As unintentional as it had been, Scoops had really set Tobey off, trying to probe into a rather fragile situation: him and WordGirl.

She had never realized that she was capable of thinking that way about Scoops.

She left her thoughts on hold for a moment to kick one of the robot's heads off, then returned to thinking as the fighting became simple enough for her to do so.

In her mind, Scoops had always been someone she held in high esteem; someone she wanted to be in high-esteem with as well. Had that wanting made her blind to his not-so-charming characteristics in the past? And why was she thinking this way now?

She had never even noticed before, the way he cared more about getting that great story than about other people's personal feelings. But suddenly today she was acutely aware of it.

Even though pleasing Tobey was not high on her priority list, she didn't think she'd ever go as far as to harass him like that for such a mercenary reason. Certainly he had feelings. Although she'd never given them much thought before.

But for once, she wasn't so inclined to entirely blame him for the situation. Even though she decided that he needed to react to being offended a little more maturely, she realized that for once, she felt a little sorry for him.

WordGirl continued to fight, kicking and punching and flinging Huggy at the robots, dodging their blows and knocking them off their feet. _This is easy, _she thought. _Not too many robots, and no special ones, either. _She was glad too, she still hadn't gotten to enjoy the carnival to the fullest extent, and hoped to at least stop it from being destroyed.

It was only a matter of minutes before all of the robots had been taken out, and without crushing anything of importance in the process, either.

At least she had _thought_ they were all taken out. Tobey had taken special care in programming one specific robot and kept it hidden in case he needed it. The robot charged out and stepped into the midway, its big, metal feet barely missing the booths and games lined up there.

WordGirl sighed with frustration, ready to take back her compassionate thoughts towards Tobey. She flew at the robot.

Meanwhile, Tobey saw Scoops standing on the sidelines, writing at the speed of lighting. Tobey wondered how WordGirl could enjoy talking to someone who wrote down every single thing she said and probably only talked to her for the _purpose _of doing , that reporter-kid was not impressive. Tobey rolled his eyes when suddenly the robot bent down and grabbed Scoops.

Tobey raised his eyebrows in shock, but didn't exactly jump to do anything. If the robot seemed like it was going to try and harm Scoops, _then_ Tobey would step in. But he was really quite interested to see how Scoops would react to being held in the robot's clutches and saw no serious reason to make the robot put the kid down.

WordGirl had been throwing herself at the robot and lashing out with all of her limbs when it had suddenly bent down and grabbed Scoops.

_Ugh, could this get any more hectic?_ she wondered.

"Alright, Huggy, you get the remote from Tobey, I'll get Scoops." she said. Huggy nodded and ran off to get Tobey's remote.

The robot was headed toward the biggest tent as WordGirl flew over. It ducked down and walked right in, still clutching Scoops, who was trying to get the robot to say something amid the dangerous predicament.

Tobey had to admit with disappointment, seeing this reaction was not at all worth the trouble.

WordGirl flew into the tent, her mind spinning fast, trying to figure out the best way to take out this robot and save Scoops.

She flew circles around it, trying to zoom in closer, but the robot kept swinging at her wildly, and its head wasn't spinning off like she had hoped it would. She was beginning to feel at a loss after attempting to grab its arm for the fourth time when suddenly the clowns came running out with buckets of water.

So that concludes this chapter. WordGirl battles a bunch of robots, starts thinking a little clearly about Scoops, and has some sympathy for Tobey. Seems to be going in a delightful direction now that I've gotten certain nonsense all straightened up (Becky thinking Scoops is perfect and whatnot). Well, thank you very much for reading, and please review this chapter. I AM SERIOUS! And thanks once again to you guys who have been reviewing it. Perhaps I sound corny with so much gratefulness, but I really do appreciate it that much! So bye for now. I will TRY to get the next chapter up next Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5, Perfect Disaster

So here I am again with another chapter, and also thanking you all over again for the reviews, especially those of you who always review, like KT 129, Violet, Solstace0990, T girl, thanks! I'd send you all personal thank-you's, I'm so grateful, but pressed for time on internet, so this will have to do. If I'm a famous writer someday, I'll remember you.(: And yes, Violet, I AM AN EXTREME WORDGIRL FANATIC! Thank you so much for noticing those little details and stuff and appreciating them! You are all so cool.(:

On with the story...we left of with the clowns running in with buckets of water, just in case you forgot.

~O~O~O~

Tobey stood in the opening of the tent, out of breath, just in time to see the clowns, too.

"No!" he and WordGirl both shouted simultaneously, and WordGirl flew down to grab the buckets, but the water was already splashing out into the air at the robot.

Even the littlest bit that had come from the buckets was dangerous enough once it got inside of the robot. That was one of the things WordGirl had appreciated about Tobey's robots; she could always count on water to defeat them. But sometimes if only a small amount of water was involved, all it did was make the robots berserk.

The robot went crazy. It started jumping up and down, its heavy weight making the ground vibrate. People screamed and tried to stand up and run, but the shaking of the ground made them fall. It was total chaos. WordGirl darted over to try and get Scoops loose; he was in the most danger of everyone, unless she counted Tobey afterward when his mother would find out about this.

"Hey, WordGirl, a little help over here?" Scoops yelled as the robot, still jumping so that its antenna tore a hole in the top of the tent, swung its arms around wildly. It was crushing the small platforms and metal garbage-can cars that had been part of the clown act in the process.

_What do you think I'm doing?_WordGirl thought, circling the robot in search of its weakness. She hated how all she seemed to be doing was going in frantic circles while things just became more and more of a catastrophe.

Then all of the sudden the robot reached out and grabbed her, too.

Its steel grasp was strong and she struggled in vain to burst free.

"By the way, WordGirl." Scoops yelled in the midst of the confusion. "Want to get ice cream later?"

For just one moment, she wondered why in the world he was asking her this, until she remembered that she had dared him to.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," she groaned, still trying to break free, wondering why he had to ask her this _now_.

Tobey was still standing in the tent's opening. "Why don't you ever want to get ice cream with _me?"_ he shouted, reminding WordGirl of a child who had been refused candy.

"Why don't you just stop this robot?" she yelled back at him, even though the robot was so deranged, Tobey couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to. She just fought with all of her strength to pry herself loose.

Then a lot of things happened in only a few fast seconds. As the robot was jumping, it kicked one of the make-shift cars, which went flying in Tobey's direction. With a sudden burst of energy and fast-pounding adrenaline, WordGirl shot out of the robot's hold, just in time to speed after the garbage-can car and grab it. She slammed to a halt in mid-air just inches from Tobey, who had reacted quickly and tried to get out of the way. But, she thought, he probably wouldn't have made it far enough.

Gasping for air, she froze for just a moment to glance at him, her heart still pounding fast and hard in her chest.

He was looking at her with wide eyes and said breathlessly, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," she said, breathless, too.

She was glad she had broken free when she did.

Then Scoops started yelling again and WordGirl became once again aware that there was still an evil, mad robot to destroy, and that the earth was still quaking as it stomped around. At that she recollected herself and realized she had to stop this robot _right now_, before anything else bad happened. She was lucky she had been able to burst free when she did, she thought as she tossed the garbage-can car away. Especially considering running wasn't one of Tobey's strong suits. What if that car had smashed into him?

She had to dispel any thoughts from her mind such as that one and concentrate on herding the robot in the other direction, as it was coming too close to the stumbling, screaming people who had yet to get out of the tent. By this time, the tent was entirely ripped open on top and more of just an enclosed space of torn, colorful, striped canvas around them.

The robot was still swinging its arms around, and Scoops was no longer trying to make the best of it. He'd dropped his tablet and started yelling out nonsense, mostly for WordGirl to help him, but also saying something about his tablet being crushed under the robot's feet. She ignored him and tried her hardest to just gain some control over the situation.

Meanwhile, Captain Huggy Face was now trying to wrestle the remote away from Tobey, as he hadn't witnessed the water being thrown on the robot and didn't know that Tobey had no control over the situation. He had hold of the remote with one hand as they played tug-of-war, and with the other hand he was dealing out karate wacks to Tobey's arms. But Tobey was holding on tight as he watched WordGirl try smashing herself into the back of the robot, making it fall to the ground and throw the reporter-kid into the air as it went down. At that Huggy finally got the remote from Tobey and switched the robot off. At the same moment WordGirl flew and caught Scoops, by the arm.

Turning the robot off didn't do any good of course, since it was deranged from the water leaking into it. WordGirl quickly set Scoops down to go do something about it. It was still flailing on the ground, smashing itself in the head until she flew down and punched it really hard. And that was the end of it.

Huggy was standing with his arms crossed and Scoops was - of course - writing away fast, as he had discovered his tablet, flung to the side by the robot's frantic motions. Tobey just watched WordGirl fly over to them, thinking even though he was now in a heap of trouble because of her, she sure was beautiful, smashing up robots in mid-air like that. And she had possibly saved his life, too. Now, _there_ was something good to think about later on when he couldn't sleep at night.

WordGirl landed in front of Scoops, and Huggy rushed over with the remote. Tobey fallowed Huggy quickly.

"Wow, WordGirl, that was amazing!" Scoops said. "I owe you one now!"

Tobey rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just have some ice cream and say we're even," WordGirl said, but there was a tiredness to her tone. "Good work, Huggy," she said once Huggy handed her the remote. And then she turned to Tobey. He already had a nervous smile on his face.

She forgot about her tiredness, and emotion flared up inside of her.

Before he could say anything, she burst out, "You know, Tobey, every time I start to actually have a good time with you, you go and blow it by doing something like this!" She flung her arms out at her sides to imply the mess all around them, and just stared at him.

She expected him to pretend it was no big deal to avoid getting in trouble. Instead he just looked at her for a moment with a serious expression.

This was what he was thinking: why would she be so mad at him if having a good time together and then having it ruined meant nothing to her? The only reason she would be so angry with him would be that she cared. Even if it was only the slightest bit, she _must_ have cared.

He said, "Are you saying you had a good time with me?"

For a moment she just stared at him dumbly thinking, _did I?_ Then snapped back with it and burst out,

"I'm not saying that!" Ugh, why did she have to have worded her sentence that way? It was like a deja vu of the last time Tobey had gotten it into his head that she secretly enjoyed being with him. Only worse because this was the second time, and it was not so easily blown over.

He just looked thrilled at her fierce objection. "You did too!" he said. "You dunked me! And you know you had fun doing it, too! And now there's going to be a picture of us in the newspaper having a wonderful time together!"

"What?" she exclaimed. She glanced at Scoops. He patted his camera with a smile and nodded.

"I never intended to imply by what I was saying that I meant we were having a good time together!" she said, not even really paying attention to what she was saying, just blurting out whatever. "I wasn't even trying to have a good time! The only reason we were even talking was because I was waiting for you to show up-"

"You were _waiting _for me?" Tobey asked, stunned.

"No!" she said. _Ugh, that's not true._ "I mean, yes, but it was because you told me-" Then she realized she couldn't say _that_, since, in her last encounter with him that she was about to mention, she'd been Becky. Then he'd know.

So she said, "I picked up with my super-hearing a conversation in which you told someone you were going to come to the carnival with robots."

Tobey rolled his eyes with a dreamy smile and sighed. "Ah, WordGirl, I'm not a fool."

For one terrifying moment she thought he was going to say that he knew she was Becky Botsford, and so relief flooded through her when he said,

"Maybe you just don't realize how deep down you really have had a good time every time we've encountered one another. You always act like none of it matters, but right now you seem so flustered - "

"I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling." she said defensively, but with a tentative expression as she wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

"I wouldn't be too sure," he said teasingly, although inside he was thinking, _Does she actually have a vulnerable expression on her face or am I just imagining things?_

Then he realized that Huggy and Scoops were just observing him with amused looks. At first he started blushing from realizing all of the things he'd just said to WordGirl in front of those two, but then he realized they were looking over his shoulder, at something behind him.

He turned around and bumped into his mother.

"Oh!" was all he said.

Mrs. McCallister just looked at him shaking her head and said, "No robot privileges for a month, Tobey! And you're grounded!"

Usually when Tobey's mom showed up, WordGirl watched her get mad at him with a smirk. This time she just stood there and tried not to pay too much attention. She wasn't sure why. At least his mother didn't grab him by the ear like he was some small child and stalk off with him.

But she was certainly relieved when he was gone. The way he'd gone on and on insisting that she'd had a good time with him...

And what if he was right about all of the other things he said? She shook her head and dispelled those thoughts from her mind.

Scoops said with a smile, "So, WordGirl, _did _you have a good time with Tobey?"

She made a face. "Uh, I don't know, whatever. Um...I'll see you around, okay?" she said. "Come on, Huggy." Huggy jumped into her arms. With a short parting smile, she exclaimed, "Word up!" and flew off to become Becky Botsford again and re-join her family. Do _something _to wind down a little from the stress of the battle.

Or maybe she'd go find Violet. Violet was probably walking around the midway with Hunter, and holding his hand.

WordGirl remembered Violet saying "Too bad you won't be at the carnival with a boy, Becky!"

Well, as it turned out, she _had_ been. Though it hadn't quite been the boy she'd had in mind. And it hadn't been relaxing like what she'd imagined a day at the carnival with a boy should be. She ended up saving his life and then watching his mother yell at him.

She really had had an alright time with him, as short as the moment before Scoops had come over was, she had to admit. But that was _all _that she was going to think. She didn't need to start questioning whether Tobey McCallister was as bad as she always thought, right?

The story is not over yet. There'll be one more chapter. So thanks again! If you review this, I love you. (not in a creppy way. XD) More to come. God bless.(= Bye.


	6. Chapter 6, Wondering

This chapter isn't anything major . It's nothing special, not exciting. I just felt like writing it. Once again, a round of "thank-you's" and "you made my day's". Blah, blah, blah, I love you, and here you go.

~O~O~O~

So WordGirl turned back into Becky and caught up with her family. She spent the rest of the evening riding the roller coasters and playing a few games. She got Bob a balloon. She and TJ went into the house of mirrors together and had fun in there, until Becky bumped into a mirror and cracks zigzagged away from where she'd hit it. Fortunately none of the other kids were nearby. TJ just looked at her like she was crazy and they moved on.

Mr. Botsford got a bunch of cotton candy, then held it up to his face like a beard and said, "Look, Botsford family, I'm Count Cloudy!" They all laughed and he said, "Man, we _are_ such a fun family!"

At one point Becky met up with Violet and Hunter, and the three of them actually had a friendly five-minute conversation, which was nice, considering Hunter had never talked to Becky before. Becky wondered if Violet and Hunter were going to be an "item" now.

When the Botsfords went home for the night, she thought that it had been a pretty good day.

And to think, the time of it she'd spent with Tobey, she'd enjoyed. She figured perhaps, though at the time she'd been unwilling to admit it, she had also liked the time they'd spent together in the past.

But then she pulled a book off of her shelf. She was excited to re-read _Princess Triana and the Unicorn of Toadstool Kingdom _for the sixth time. She had better things to do than think about Tobey.

As she began the first page, she recalled how Tobey liked these books, too. Then she reminded herself that _everyone _liked them. Still, if she brought them up to Scoops, he just started talking about an advertisement he'd written for the up-coming book-opening party for the latest book. Now that she thought about it, he'd never even read the books, actually.

_Then _she realized she was actually comparing Scoops to Tobey. _That can't be good, _she thought, sitting up straighter as her thoughts turned slightly panicky.

She had planned on stopping herself from thinking about it any further, but of course, she didn't. Instead she wondered about that moment when she'd been in the robot's clutches, unable to break loose, but then she'd seen that garbage-can car go flying at Tobey, and so she'd flown after it, shooting free from the robot so effortlessly. And that moment after she grabbed the can-car. Tobey had looked at her as she looked at him and he thanked her.

She never thought she could possibly be so relieved that someone was okay.

There had been nothing special about the moment; she saved lots of people's lives, and that was just as relieving. She had saved Tobey's life once before even, and there hadn't been anything special about that, either. That's what she told herself.

Then she thought about getting ice cream with Scoops.

She yawned. She was tired now, and decided to go to bed.

She put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers, after going to the family room for a moment to saying goodnight to her parents. She pulled the blankets up around herself comfortably while Bob sprawled out at the foot of the bed like a dog. Then as she lay awake she thought again about going to get ice cream with Scoops. When, though? She wasn't sure. He had asked her to get ice cream later, but that was as far as it had gone.

_Oh well, _she thought jadedly. _If he cares enough he'll talk to me again. _

She'd had quite a bit of Scoops for one day and was currently uninterested in the prospect of seeing him more. Sometimes he could be...overbearing.

Thinking about ice cream reminded her of how Tobey had stood in the open entry to the tent and burst out with clenched fists, "Why don't you ever want to get ice cream with _me_?" At this thought she had to laugh a little. And then she remembered him in the dunking tank. She had to laugh a little more. Really, he wasn't so bad, and maybe sometimes it _could _be worth something.

She could hear thumping from the other side of the wall and she heard TJ's muffled voice call, "Becky, it's really creepy how you're just in there laughing to yourself."

_He's probably right, _she thought. So she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

So there you have it. Becky's letting herself become aware of this new (or perhaps old yet unclear) little liking for Tobey and that's the end. If you faithfully read the whole thing, thanks. Especially for reading chapter one. I know, it's hard to read about Scoops and Becky when you'd really rather think about her with Tobey, but I had to write away her feelings for the formerly mentioned boy _somehow, _and my work on the subject isn't even finished yet_. _Plus, you gotta admit, even though you don't want to see Becky liking Scoops, it's enjoyable to read about him being dopey and all that. (I don't always think of him like that though. He'd grow up.) So, I'm dying to know how people received the completed story, so please review it. I'm so happy to finally have a finished story, I feel so accomplished. I'll be writing more, and if you enjoyed this, please subscribe to me. This story set the stage for all the other stuff I had in mind...heheheh...

So yeah, thanks for reading, more is coming, and God bless.(=

And yeah, I have the BEST reviewers. I was reading your reviews for the last chapter I put up and they made me so happy you would not believe. For some reason I always refuse to let people read the stuff I write, but I'm trying to get out of that, and all this positive feedback is so uplifting. This last chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed my story. I'd name you all but you know who you are anyway, so, thanks.(:


End file.
